7 Minutes in Heaven
by SapphireRose578
Summary: "Narumiya Mei wasn't scared of anything. Not even kissing Miyuki Kazuya." After Miyuki rejects Mei's offer to go to Inashiro, Mei becomes obsessed with destroying the Seidou catcher. MeiMiyu *LEMON*


**This is my first Daiya fanfiction and gosh...it is so so incredibly dirty XD. Miyuki and Mei's relationship is really interesting to me. I actually meant to post this a few days ago, but forgot!**

* * *

"Do we gotta?"

"Are you scared?"

"NO!" Narumiya Mei wasn't scared of anything.

Not even kissing Miyuki Kazuya. The bespectacled boy in front of him smirked and folded his arms, teasing the blond with his stance. Mei did his best to ignore the shaking in his knees as he stood in the closet with him. Mei hated that damn look on Miyuki's face. That shit-eating grin that he just couldn't seem to escape.

"Then what exactly are you waiting for Mei-chan?" Miyuki grinned even more, leaning closer to the rowdy boy. Mei felt his cheeks heat up. He would never actually admit to the other boy that he was, in fact, nervous.

"N-Nothing!" Mei pouted. "I'm just trying to kill a bit of time since we have to be in here for what...7 minutes or some crap," he scoffed angrily. Mostly Mei hated that Miyuki was laughing at him. Was Miyuki some kind of kissing expert? Was Miyuki going to be good at it? But more importantly, was _Mei _going to be good at it? Or was Miyuki just going to laugh more?

The muffled music pounded outside the door. It was his first damn party like this and after this closet debacle, Mei wasn't sure if he was interested in coming to another one. Everyone had thought it would be funny to throw the pitcher and catcher into the closet for the first round of 7 minutes in heaven, even Miyuki had laughed when it happened. However, Mei wasn't laughing. He wasn't laughing at all. The music behind him had disappeared from his conscious mind and all he could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.

"Well you're supposed to kill the time with kissing." Mei swallowed and despised the fact that Miyuki was right. That was the whole point of the game; to spend 7 minutes in the closet with another person and experiment with kissing or whatever else they wanted to do. Mei promptly folded his arms, not wanting Miyuki to get the best of him.

"Hmph," he pouted harder. "I haven't seen you try and make the first move!" he challenged, hoping that would get Miyuki to act, as opposed to Mei having to be the one to jump on this. "This is...j-just a stupid middle school game! We could just go out there and tell them we kissed!" he said. Narrowing his eyes, Miyuki moved even closer.

"So, you are scared," he snickered. "Are you a kissing virgin?" Of course Mei was a kissing virgin. All of them spent all their free time playing and practicing baseball, so it wasn't like he had time to go out and just kiss girls and he didn't think he liked boys...well he wasn't quite sure and he did know that the more he thought about kissing Miyuki the more nervous he grew.

"Are _you!?_" he retorted with a snap, not wanting to answer Miyuki's embarrassing question.

"Well that answers my question," the brown-haired boy chuckled. Mei clenched his fists and grabbed Miyuki's shoulders.

"You're such an ass hole, Kazuya!" he snapped and yanked the other boy forward, slamming their lips together awkwardly. Miyuki's lips were dry and mostly just smushed against his own. Silently, he wondered if this was really what kissing was and if so, what all the fuss was about. But when Miyuki pulled back and started cackling in his face, Mei immediately frowned.

"What?!" he yelled. "I didn't see you making any moves!"

"Well you were the one that was picked first!" Miyuki replied, between his chuckles. "It's your fault we're in this situation, I figured it should be you to initiate!" he laughed loudly.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, but that kiss was awful." Though it was clear Miyuki was anything but sorry. Mei pursed his lips. "But it was so like you," Miyuki said slowly, finally quelling his laughter. "Just so direct and in my damn face."

"Well, how do you want me to kiss you?" Mei whispered quietly, his face bright red. Miyuki glanced at his watch.

"Well we only have a minute left, so I guess...I'll make this quick," Miyuki smirked and began to lean forward towards Mei. He pushed him against the wall of the closet and brought his hands to his cheeks, cupping the curve of his jaw. He stared into his eyes for a single moment, causing Mei to flush far more than he had expected to. Even behind the frames of his glasses, Mei could see how proud Miyuki was to be getting the best of the pitcher. Miyuki pulled Mei's face forward gently, bringing their lips together. This time their lips seemed to fit perfectly against each other. Miyuki's lips felt softer, wetter and Mei had to take a breath of air in through his nose. They stayed like that for a brief moment, Miyuki waiting for Mei to get used to the feeling. But Miyuki wasn't going to end it there, he ran his tongue along the bottom of Mei's lip, causing Mei to gasp, opening his mouth just enough to let Miyuki press his tongue inside of Mei's mouth. Mei wasn't exactly sure what Miyuki was doing, but he had to admit, he didn't hate it. He let out a soft moan, clenching his fists against the wall as his hips jerked forward slightly towards Miyuki.

Miyuki explored his mouth, his wet tongue pressing against Mei's, forcing moan after moan to escape from Mei's mouth. They pulled back, staring at each other for a moment, about to continue, when the alarm went off and Carlos opened the door, many of the other boys laughing. Without saying a word, Mei stood up and exited the room, pushing Miyuki out of the way. Miyuki just laughed as he watched the blond walk away rather indignantly.

* * *

Narumiya Mei wasn't scared of anything...yet, when he heard Miyuki refuse him, he could feel his heart begin to race with an unknown feeling. Fear began to overtake his body. It was a feeling the rowdy blond wasn't used to and Mei certainly didn't like it. His mind began to race. They could be the best team...the best battery. Who was going to catch his pitches now?! Miyuki really was the perfect candidate and for someone as talented as Mei was...he needed a catcher like Miyuki. And what if he never saw Miyuki again? (An absolutely ridiculous thought, because he knew Seidou often times played against Inashiro) What if he never got to kiss him again? Though that last thought was quickly shaken from the list of ongoing questions popping in to Mei's head. How could Miyuki just...reject him like that?! How could he just...leave everything they had worked for in the past 3 years behind? It hurt, but Mei didn't want to admit that. He didn't ever want to admit that.

It was completely baffling to Mei...why would Miyuki choose _Seidou_ over Inashiro when Mei had gathered the perfect team!? If Miyuki would just change his damn mind and stop being a stubborn ass hole then...they would definitely make it to nationals. He clenched his fists as he stared at Miyuki's obnoxious grin.

Damn Miyuki Kazuya and his stupid laugh and his shitty personality. Mei clenched his fists in his pockets. He couldn't let the other know that he was actually rather pissed off. After presenting him with an offer he couldn't refuse, Miyuki Kazuya had done just that. Damn idiot.

"I want to play against you all even more," Miyuki smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. Even from a distance, Mei could see the fire burning in Miyuki's eyes. It was so damn like him to take on that sort of challenge and even though Mei was aware of how shitty Miyuki could be, he truly hoped that Miyuki Kazuya would regret his decision.

Mei had acted calm and cool about the whole situation, especially when he walked away from the other boy. Inside however, Narumiya Mei vowed to destroy Miyuki Kazuya. He had planned this team to be the best and that's exactly what they were going to be. With or without Kazuya.

* * *

It was true, or rather Mei liked to believe that it was; Narumiya Mei wasn't scared of anything. He wasn't scared of pitching for an entire game. He wasn't scared of Seidou, and he certainly wasn't scared of Miyuki Kazuya. Yet for some reason, when he saw the other standing by the bathroom at the edge of the stadium, his heart skipped a beat. It had been quite a few months since he'd seen him and he looked a bit taller...maybe. His glasses and face looked the same, though his cheeks were less chubby. His jawline was more defined and his shoulders did seem a bit broader, his arms had muscles he definitely hadn't had before. Mei felt his mouth go dry.

He had vowed that he would destroy Miyuki and that goal had become an obsession. Seeing him here, ready to play against Seidou, the team Miyuki had chosen over Mei...It made Mei's blue eyes light with fire.

Ever since that damn time in the closet, Mei had been obsessed with Miyuki Kazuya...both because of his talent...and because Mei hadn't kissed anyone since him. Deep down inside, Mei had always wanted to do it again. And now that he barely saw the other boy, the feeling had only grown worse. Frowning and hating the pace his heart was beating at, he began to storm angrily towards Miyuki.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" he snapped and pointed from far away. Miyuki visibly jumped and Mei wondered if he had really taken the other that off-guard. That would certainly be a first, but even still, any moment of that had been fleeting. Miyuki folded his arms, not moving from the spot where he stood.

"Narumiya Mei," he sighed. "What do you want?" Mei was convinced that Miyuki's voice was deeper. It didn't seem so awkwardly high pitched...and even his stance seemed more mature. It just made Mei hate him even more.

"Are you ready? To face Inashiro in the finals?" he asked, slamming his hand against the wall, his blue eyes bore into Miyuki's golden hues for moment before flicking to Miyuki's lips. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop staring at his lips, though his eyes seemed to dart between Miyuki's eyes and his lips. They looked just as dry as they had that day and Mei was dying to kiss him again and get his lips wet and hot...both of them panting as they had been that first time. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head and continued to frown at the boy, challenging him. He didn't want to kiss Miyuki, he wanted to destroy him.

On the surface, Mei acted as though all he had wanted was to form a battery with the talented catcher, but deep down he was angry that Miyuki had rejected him. They could've had three years together! They could've formed the perfect battery at Inashiro and gone to nationals _together_...but this way only one of them could go. This way..someone had to lose and that someone was going to be Miyuki. If only he hadn't been such an idiot, they could've taken on nationals together. These thoughts only made Mei angrier.

Miyuki had yet to really look at Mei, besides shooting him a few glances, but after the hard slam against the wall, Miyuki glared at him. His golden eyes were sharp and full of determination...it was a look Mei knew well.

"I see you haven't changed at all," Miyuki smirked, leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. "I don't know why I thought over a year of high school would make you a different person."

"Look who's talking!" Mei grumbled, his hand curled into a fist against the wall.

"You know, you always do this…ask me if I'm scared when you're the one who's terrified. We've faced each other before Mei," he replied nonchalantly, returning to Mei's original question.

"And we kicked your asses before," Mei snapped angrily.

"Then you should have nothing to be afraid of." The truth was, Mei was always afraid when Miyuki Kazuya was involved. He could feel his knees shaking, his hands were sweating and his mouth was drier than before. He swallowed and leaned his head against Miyuki's shoulder.

"Kazuya," he whispered. "Why…" he practically snarled. Miyuki felt his face flush, seeing Mei get so close to him...and in public no less.

"W-Why what?" Miyuki said, losing his calm facade for a brief moment.

"Why didn't you come with us?" he hissed angrily. "I don't...I will never understand. We could've had such a good thing. And now you're catching for these half-rate pitchers!" he snapped. Miyuki rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Mei's forehead, pushing him back slightly.

"Pitchers are so damn selfish," he chuckled and shook his head. Frowning, Mei grabbed Miyuki's wrist and opened the janitorial closet on the side of the wall pushing the two of them inside.

"I'm selfish?!" he hissed. "ME?! I'm not the one who rejected an amazing offer just to go to a completely different, mediocre school instead!" he snapped, forcing Miyuki against the wall of the closet.

"Damnit Mei, where I went to high school was my choice. Not yours, not anyone's but mine!" he growled. "So yeah, you are selfish. You just liked the idea of using me to catch your damn pitches...you're so damn unruly...you know, catchers don't like working with pitchers who don't _listen!_"

Mei stared at Miyuki for a moment and felt his face flush with rage. He was a damn good pitcher, Miyuki should've been honored to catch for him. However, Miyuki's eyes were fiery and passionate, his chest was heaving with anger, his hands were shaking, probably from the shock of being practically thrown into the tiny room. Miyuki took a deep breath and began to laugh.

"Somehow we always end up in closets together, don't we?" he teased and Mei's face turned bright red.

"Yeah well it was easier to actually talk to you in here, as opposed to making a scene outside," he muttered, lowering his eyes away from Miyuki. There was a long moment of silence between the two. No matter what Mei said, it wasn't like Miyuki was going to transfer from Seidou to Inashiro and Mei wasn't going to leave Inashiro, so really they were stuck at a stand still. After a moment, Miyuki folded his arms and leaned against the wall with a long sigh.

"Did you want to kiss again, Mei?" he grinned. It was very clear that the brown-haired boy was joking, especially with the way his cheek bones rose high with the smile plastered on his face, but Mei didn't care. He did want to kiss again. For over two years he'd been wanting to kiss Miyuki again…especially with the knowledge that they wouldn't be in the same place for three or more years. It was clear that Miyuki was kidding, but Mei didn't really take that into account as he pressed forward, slamming their lips together. Miyuki wasn't as surprised this time and he quickly wrapped his arms around Mei's neck, tugging on his hair to pull him back.

"Kazuya," the blond panted for a moment, keeping his eyes closed, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt Miyuki's fingers wrapping through his thick blond locks. "I hate you."

"You really haven't changed at all," Miyuki mumbled and leaned his forehead against Mei's. "That kiss still sucked," he teased.

"Then...fix it, you damn ass hole," Mei said. Miyuki chuckled and ran his hands through Mei's hair, bringing his hands back to Mei's cheeks, cupping his face.

"You always make me do everything for you," he whispered as he pulled their lips together once more. And once again Mei felt his body warm up as Miyuki was the one to initiate the kiss. This time though, he felt pleasure shoot down his spine as Miyuki's mouth moved with more experience than before. He felt Miyuki's lips suck on his lower lip, causing his knees to shake as he pressed himself against Miyuki, wedging the taller boy between the wall and his body.

"Kazuya…" he panted as Miyuki pulled away. Before when they had kissed, Carlos had opened the door, stopping them from doing anything more, but this time...there was nothing stopping Mei from continuing. He lowered his lips to Miyuki's neck, sucking on his rough skin. Miyuki let out a soft hiss, air escaping from his lips as he slid a hand up Mei's shoulder, pressing on him lightly.

"M-Mei...We have a game…" Miyuki's half-assed excuse dropped off at the end of his sentence as a moan escaped his throat. Mei had his lips wrapped around his pulse and was sucking on his skin so hard. "You're gonna leave a mark you damn idiot!" Miyuki scoffed, pushing on Mei's head gently.

"Maybe...I want to…" he whispered, licking at Miyuki's skin. "You were supposed to mine. My catcher," he grunted. "My pitches deserve to be caught by you." He could feel the blood rushing south from his head as his need to have Miyuki grew stronger. He sounded like an entitled brat, but he didn't care.

"All pitchers…" Miyuki panted with a chuckle, "are so...damn selfish." All pitchers...not just him. Mei kind of missed when it was just him...and he silently wondered if Miyuki had hooked up with that loud first year Southpaw or that quiet fastball pitcher at Seidou. "So do you really...want me that badly?" Miyuki asked with a grin. Even behind his sports goggles, Mei could see the playful glint in Miyuki's eyes. "We don't really have that much time before you have to be back to warm-up...7 minutes maybe," he smirked.

"You cocky dick," Mei said, and pressed his lips to Miyuki's. This time Mei thrust his tongue inside of Miyuki's mouth, wrapping his arms around Miyuki's lower waist, bringing his hands around to squeeze at Miyuki's round cheeks. Mei hated how quickly his thoughts had become ruled by the other boy...and he wasn't sure when he had grown these sorts of feelings for him...maybe in the closet the first time...but there was no doubt that Mei wanted Miyuki as he pressed his clothed erection against Miyuki's thigh.

Miyuki let out a quiet moan, wrapping his arms Mei's neck. His hands gripped at his back as he moved his hips against Mei's letting Mei feel his own hard length underneath his pants.

"Do you think you can handle fucking me, Narumiya Mei?" he whispered into the blond's ear. "We don't have that much time, but if you think you can do it...I'll let you have me...for just this short time," he mumbled, nibbling on Mei's ear lobe. Mei both hated and loved how dirty his name sounded on Miyuki's lips. "Or...are you scared? Is the ace of Inashiro a virgin?" he teased.

Mei growled and yanked at the corner at of Miyuki's pants, letting them pool at his ankles. He kicked his own pants down and pressed their hard cocks together, thrusting up as he felt how hard Miyuki was through his boxer-briefs.

"It doesn't matter what I am," he panted, letting out quiet grunts. "All that matters is that you're mine for the next few minutes." Miyuki let his head dip back against the wall, letting out a soft moan as Mei thrust against him. His own hips began to move involuntarily.

"F-Fine," Miyuki whispered. "Just hurry up."

"And you say pitchers are needy and selfish," he chuckled.

"Shut up." Mei kissed him hard as he dipped his hand into Miyuki's pants, stroking his cock. He could feel how hard Miyuki was, his cock throbbing in his hand as he stroked up and down his hard length. He rubbed the dripping pre-cum over the skin, stroking him hard and fast, his hand squeezing him.

"Well Kazuya...seems you were far more excited by this then you let on," Mei teased, kissing down the other boy's jaw. He trailed kisses to his neck, kissing the other side...though he grinned as his eyes glanced up at Miyuki. The other boy's face was bright red, his goggles fogging up a bit, his mouth was opened just slightly as his hot breath flowed into the air, his eyes were fluttering a bit and his hips were shamelessly thrusting into Mei's hand. He really had him, Narumiya Mei had Miyuki Kazuya completely writhing under his touch.

"J-Just hurry up," he repeated, moaning as his fist clenched around Mei's hair.

"Damn Kazuya...You look pretty damn hot right now," he whispered, the fist in his hair tugged his neck backwards.

"Sh-Shut up...Mei…" he hissed, glaring at the other boy. "Are you gonna fuck me? Or just keep talking about how pretty I apparently look," he smirked. It wasn't the first time that someone had told Miyuki he was attractive.

Mei felt his cheeks flush as he pulled down Miyuki's underwear the rest of the way. Staring up at the other, he slowly placed his three fingers into his own mouth, sucking on them hard. With his other free hand, he rubbed their cocks together, his own hips thrusting up against Miyuki's hard cock. It was a strange sensation, feeling how hard Miyuki was against his own pulsating length.

"Damn Kazuya," he said, pulling his fingers from his mouth. "You're dripping wet," he commented. He slid himself down to Miyuki's hips, flicking his tongue over the slit on his cock as Mei was face to face with Miyuki's erection.

"Ngh…" Miyuki moaned, lurching forward slightly. "Of course I am, you dumbass," he snapped as Mei slipped a hand behind the other, sliding one of his wet fingers inside of Miyuki's ass. He was surprised at how easily his finger fit inside of him and Miyuki barely flinched, in fact he thrust his hips forward and down, fucking himself on Mei's finger.

"This isn't your first time," Mei commented, more a statement, rather than a question. Miyuki shook his head, red-faced and panting, he squeezed Mei's blond locks.

"M-More…" he whimpered. With the knowledge that Miyuki wasn't a virgin, Mei became even more determined to fuck Miyuki damn good. He wanted the bespectacled boy to remember who had given him the best sex of his whole damn life.

He slipped another finger in, pressing up towards Miyuki's prostate, causing him to moan louder. Miyuki clapped a hand over his mouth, not wanting to be terribly loud, since they technically were still in public. The door to the closet wasn't exactly thick and soundproof. Mei thrust his fingers fast, watching with a smirk as Miyuki pressed his own hips down on Mei's fingers. He got a strange satisfaction from watching Miyuki desperately need him...he was the only one who was going to be able to bring the other to completion at this moment...no other person or pitcher had Miyuki. For these short few moments Miyuki belonged to him completely. For just this moment, Miyuki needed him, he wouldn't tell him to stop now...he couldn't leave him.

He wrapped his mouth around Miyuki's cock, deep throating him. He began to bob his head up and down slowly as he added a third finger. Miyuki gasped, lurching forward, his hips snapping into Mei's mouth, feeling the sensation of Mei's saliva coating him.

"S-Shit...M-Mei…" he moaned desperately. Mei kept moving his tongue along the base of Miyuki's cock. He could feel the muscles pulsing against his wet tongue and he moaned, vibrating his mouth on Miyuki's thickness. He pressed the three fingers up as far as he could, stretching him wide. "F-Fuck me...c'mon," he begged finally and that was all Mei needed to pull back and grab his hips.

"Wrap your legs around me," he panted against Miyuki's ear. The other boy eagerly obliged, locking his ankles against Mei's ass as the blond pressed his cock to Miyuki's entrance. "Do you want it, Kazuya?" he asked, pressing just the tip inside, "Do you want my cock to fuck you? Tell me you want me and me alone," he purred, licking down his jaw.

"Fuck Mei...you arrogant dick," he grunted. "Just appreciate getting the chance to actually fuck me!" he snapped. "Of course I fucking want you after all this!" he growled. "So fuck me Mei, shove your thick cock into my ass," he growled, pressing his fingers against his neck.

Snapping his hips up and forward, Mei buried his cock into Miyuki. Mei moaned loudly and leaned his head against his shoulder, panting as he got used to the feeling of being inside of Miyuki.

"Don't cum too soon, Mei-chan~" Miyuki hummed, leaning his head back, taking a deep breath in. His hair stuck to the back of his neck as his chest heaved against the blond.

"Shut up," Mei panted, pulling back as he began to thrust up into him. "Ngh...your ass is so fucking tight...dammit."

"Mei...hah...you're surprisingly good at this for a virgin," he teased. Mei growled and thrust into him harder, pounding himself in.

"I never said I was a virgin," he mumbled, pressing his lips to Miyuki's, mostly to shut him up. He gripped at the other's ass, pulling his cheeks apart as he thrust into him, hitting his prostate. He rubbed his tongue hard against Miyuki's, drool slipping from both of their mouths as they panted and moaned. It didn't take long for Miyuki to feel his lower back tighten, his ass squeezing around Mei's cock.

Mei's thrusting was relentless, burying himself fully into Miyuki, their skin slapping together as he did. Mei's hot breath hit at Miyuki's neck, grunting with each thrust. He moaned loudly, feeling how tight Miyuki clenched around him.

"Dammit...Kazuya…"

"F-Fuck...Mei...I'm cumming," he groaned, burying his mouth against Mei's shoulder as his cock spurt out his cum onto his chest. Mei's hips bucked and jerked into Miyuki a few more times, his own finish poured into Miyuki as the other boy clenching around him drove him over the edge.

"S-Shit...Kazuya-a-ah…" Mei groaned, his knees shaking as he finished.

"D-Dammit Mei...Don't...cum inside I have to p-play…idiot," he muttered, pushing at the blond's face. Mei groaned and shook his head as he let Miyuki down slowly, pulling out of him.

"And you got cum on my jersey you asshole so...we're friggin' even!" he pouted, grabbing a rag to wipe off the cum on his chest. Miyuki's chest heaved for a moment as he slowly sank to the ground, laughing.

"Damn...I can't believe you actually fucked me!" Miyuki laughed, covering his eyes.

"Shut up!" Mei said, kneeling down. He pressed his lips to Miyuki's and stared in his eyes. "I just wanted you to be mine...for a few minutes."

"..." For a brief moment, Miyuki was speechless. Mei could tell that he had actually caught Miyuki off guard for once. "Yeah well...you got your 7 minutes," Miyuki whispered finally, adjusting his goggles.

"...yeah…" Mei muttered, watching as Miyuki slowly stood up, picking up his pants.

"I need to go clean up before we warm up…" he said, not looking at the blond. Mei nodded, unsure of what to say. He had certainly destroyed Miyuki Kazuya, not the way he had originally planned exactly...

"Yeah…"

With a smirk, Miyuki opened the door and waved his hand one time.

"See you on the field," he grinned, making his way towards the bathroom. Mei slowly stood up and watched Miyuki walk slowly away. He would see him on the field but not in the way that he wanted to. After all that, he wasn't any closer to having Miyuki in the way he wanted.

"Yeah see ya," Mei muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat in the closet for an extra minute, completely alone.

Mei could see Miyuki lick his lips as he stepped up to the plate. He wondered if he was doing that just to piss him off...or get him worked up. Either way, when Mei was on the mound, he wasn't focused on that. Not even when Miyuki Kazuya was the batter….and he'd shamelessly fucked him only a few hours prior. Mei kind of hoped Kazuya's ass hurt. Miyuki grinned and Mei immediately looked away. He hated that damn smile he couldn't seem to escape.

He twisted the ball in his hand, staring at the mitt he was about to throw to. For a moment, he wondered what it would feel like if Miyuki was the one crouched down there, waiting to catch his ball. He licked his lips back, his blue eyes burning into the mitt. He had to focus on that and not Miyuki.

He glanced towards Miyuki for a brief moment, locking eyes with him. His golden hues held the same intensity as Mei's and for a moment, Mei felt that fear he had felt a few years ago. It was a fleeting emotion, and Mei nodded his head once, acknowledging their strange rivalry. He truly hoped that this was the face-off that Miyuki had so desperately wanted. He had wanted it so badly he had given up his chance to create the best battery. Mostly Mei wanted to crush Seidou...and win.

And Inashiro did just that. At the end of the game, Mei felt his body shake with the thrill of winning the close game. They had won, they had beat Seidou...just as the blond had promised. If they had lost...he would've been incredibly embarrassed. Embarrassed that he had talked such a big game and that he had shamed Miyuki about choosing elsewhere.

As he stood in the line-up, he glanced at Miyuki through his tears. He wanted to ask him if he regretted now, now that he was staying behind while the rest of the members Mei had chosen moved on. He wanted to ask if Miyuki was jealous, if maybe he wanted to catch for him now. Their eyes met a final time and Mei felt disappointed when he saw a strange determination in Miyuki's eyes. Something that said,_ 'You better win this year, because we're going to kick your ass next year.' _Once again, Mei could hear his heart pounding in his ears, pulling his eyes away from Miyuki's gaze, as he was disappointed with what he had seen. Yet, he wasn't the least bit surprised. Of course Miyuki would rise to a challenge like this.

Really all Mei wanted was to kiss Miyuki again and celebrate what should've been their victory. Narumiya Mei wasn't scared of anything, and as he glanced back at Miyuki one more time, he really believed that lie to be the truth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please feel free to comment if you would like! **


End file.
